Ingo Eatfresh
Ingo Eatfresh, the brother of Emmet Eatfresh, is somewhat the opposite to his brother in that he's somewhat grumpier (or at least less happy) and generally not being as idiotic. In regards to relative intelligence,' Ingo' is the closest to understanding his existence as a sim. Ingo's last name comes from the slogan for the Subway ''restaurants, ''Eat Fresh. In the Games Ingo was first seen in Pokemon Black and White as one of the bosses of the Battle Subway, along with his twin brother Emmet. They can be battled in both a single and double battle. Ingo also appears in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, performing the same role. In the anime, Ingo is voiced by Marc Diraison. Personality Ingo has a very recognizable character. He is known for being rather serious and easily annoyed, mainly by his twin brother, Emmet. It is a well known fact around town that Ingo apparently is unable to smile. Occasionally, he is known to look at the screen with a horrific expression, indicating he may know he is a sim. He is known to enjoy simple things as well, as during his wedding he held off the ceremony so he could look up at a bird. Major blog events Ingo appeared in the blog in the second post in the whiteroom, and has continued to be a favorite ever since. His main event in the blog has been his romantic life with Grimsley, the town heartthrob. Ingo was one of Grimsley's original (or visible) love interests, along with Shauntal, Phoebe, and Professor Juniper. The two, however, prefered to play darts than smooch, coining the name DartsShipping. ''Dartsshipping became canon when Grimsley and Ingo had a darts match in which Ingo's victory would lead to their marriage, where Grimsley threw the match on purpose to be with Ingo. Other than marrying Grimsley, Ingo has been seen in many events. At Cilan's bachelor party, he was one of the guests to interpret "dress to impress" as "dress like a huge freaking dork." Ingo also has been seen adopting an albino, tailless Skitty, glaring at people who won't talk to him, and apparently not having a nice enough booty for Hilda. Major fan events When one fan loaded Ingo into CAS, he was found wearing a red dress with white polka dots and a bright green bow due to the fan not having Ingo's coat and CAS randomly selecting the dress. On other games, Ingo has been seen dying due to electric shock, protesting science, looking at people passed out, and, naturally, being bothered by his brother. Relationships Emmet Emmet is Ingo's twin brother, and they share a house. Emmet, due to his slight insanity, has been known to annoy Ingo to no end. Ingo even stated in "Ask-a-Pokesim" that Emmet was his least favorite person in town. However, Ingo still loves his brother and tolerates his insanity. The two spend a lot of time together, as Emmet coudn't remember the last time he'd been out of the house without Ingo when Grimsley came over one day. Grimsley Grimsley is Ingo's husband and main love interest. The two's relationship began off-screen, as it was discovered when Tori switched to Grimsley's house one day. However, it was found that the two had a shared passion for darts and played it together very often. During one particular game, Grimsley raised the stakes: his victory would mean one thousand simoleons, and Ingo's victory would lead to their marriage. During the game, Ingo's attraction to Grimsley was revealed (by Emmet) and Ingo described Grimsley as "the kind of person who haunts the mind, claws at my brain..." Grimsley, in turn, called Ingo, "one hell of a man." The two are currently married on the alternate file and have a daughter. However, Grimsley has still been seen with other woman, making Ingo very jealous. The blog ship name for them is ''DartsShipping. Traits (Someone fill this in.) Download Ingo is one of the PokeSims currently available for download. This download also includes Emmet. Sideburns Outfit Their hats are found by using the ‘unlockoutfits on’ cheat. You can download the bros themselves right here